NaruHina
by sasusaku-gaasaku4lyfe
Summary: Naruto finally asks Hinata to go to the spring festival, and on doing so realizes something...plz review [ONE SHOT!] NO FLAMES! hinata is a little or alot OOC


ONE-SHOT NARUHINA

It was the day before the annual Konoha spring festival, and everyone was excited because they were all going with who they wanted to go with. Sasuke was taking Sakura, Neji was taking Tenten, Shikamaru was taking Ino, but there were a couple of people who did not have anyone to go with , those two people were Naruto and Hinata. Naruto was pacing back and forth in his apartment arguing with his inner self.

'_just ask her, she'll obviously say yes'_

'how are you so sure of that?'

'_have you seen the way she looks at you, and when you look at her don't you always see her blush?'_

'well…..ya but-----'

'_but nothing! You're going to her house and you're going to ask her to the spring festival!'_

'ya, you're right I will!' he said to himself with determination

Naruto left his apartment, and headed for Hinata's house. He stopped in the middle of the street when he saw Hinata, but she wasn't alone…she was talking to Rock Lee.

_Hinata and Rock Lee's conversation:_

"hi Hinata!"

"Oh hi Lee, how are you?"

"I'm fine but I just wanted to ask you something "

"what is it you want to ask me?"

"well…. I wanted to know if you had a date for the festival….and if not I wanted to ask if you would like to go with me?"

"I would love to but ….."

"but what?"

"I was kind of hoping for Naruto to ask me…"she said with a blush crawling on her cheeks

"oh, ok….but just in case he doesn't, my offer is always up for grabs"

"ok Lee, I'll see you at the festival tomorrow"

"Bye Hinata" they waved good-bye and parted ways

_BACK TO NARUTO_

'oh no, I hope Lee didn't ask her to the festival…..'

'_just go there dobe and ASK HER!'_

'ok I will.." he took a deep breath and walked over to Hinata

"Hiii Hinata!"

"h….hi….Nar..Naruto" she said as a blush crawled on her cheeks

'_look, look she's blushing again…I told you she likes you'_

"ummm…….I was wondering if you….ummm had a date for the festival?"

"n….no, I don't"

"well, ummm would you like to go with me?"

_INNER HINATA:'YAY, HE ASKED ME TO THE FESTIVAL!"_

"ye…yes, I would love to go" she said while still blushing

"ok, then I will pick you up at 7"

"ok"

They said their good-byes and parted

_THE NIGHT OF THE FESTIVAL_

Everyone was sitting at the same table and talking about….umm stuff. Suddenly a slow song started to play and all the couples went to the dance floor except, wouldn't you guess it…Naruto and Hinata. Naruto stood up slowly and stuck out his hand.

"umm….Hinata would you like to dance?"

"ye..yes, I would love to"

They headed for the dance floor and once they got there Naruto put his arms around Hinata's waist and she put her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, at that point Hinata's face was redder than a tomato , Naruto saw this and smiled. As they softly swayed to the music , Naruto realized his real feelings for Hinata, and wished that this song would never end and that he could always have her in his arms, Hinata was also wishing the same thing. After the song finished they went back to the table and decided that it was getting late and decided to leave. Naruto walked with Hinata until they reached outside.

"Hinata…..can I walk you home?"

"ye…yes"

While walking Hinata was thinking of that moment when she was in his arms and they were dancing to the slow song , she popped out of her thoughts when she felt a gentle pressure on her hand, she looked down when she saw Naruto was holding her hand.

_INNER HINATA: 'he's holding my hand!'_

They both stopped walking when they reached Hinata's house

"Th….thank-you for a great evening Naruto"

"It was my pleasure"

Hinata was about to go inside her house when she felt a slight tug on her hand , she turned around and saw that once again Naruto was holding her hand. His blue eyes stared at her white ones before Naruto leaned in and kissed her. Hinata was surprised but she kissed him back . As they slowly parted , they once again stared into each others eyes, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Good-night, Hinata sweet dreams"

"Good-night to you too Naruto"

"Oh, Hinata before you go can I tell you something?"

She nodded , wondering what he wanted to say and just listened

"I ….I love you"

Hinata was shocked by what he said but shyly answered back

"I love you too, and good-night"

As Naruto started to walk he looked back to see Hinata blowing a kiss to him, he turned around and grabbed the kiss and pressed it against his heart, and smiled and walked away.

Hinata walked into her house and went directly to sleep, she dreamed of what happened that evening, the dance the holding hands and finally the kiss. When Naruto reached his apartment he also went to sleep and also dreaming of what happened that night and wishing that the night never ended.

plz review , since i am new at this i'll take the criticism


End file.
